


i could liken you to a werewolf, the way you left me for dead

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakup, Endgame Ziall, Gen, angsty, this is dumb lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it's not working,"</p><p>and neither did zayn's brain, from that moment on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could liken you to a werewolf, the way you left me for dead

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid ok i found this in my notes on my ipad so

zayn didn't think he'd ever see it coming.

how someday he'd meet someone who traipsed over his idea that he'd never be in love. someone who ultimately blurred the lines and made him look twice, maybe he'd envisioned his ideal, but that wasn't something he'd ever admit, or be proud to. considering this new .. saving grace, if you will, is perfect in a way he'd never been able to imagine.

this saving grace used to just stare at him with kind eyes until his attention was caught, then they'd smile at him.. their eyes wrinkling at the corners and their features softening. perfect. definitely perfect.

he didn't think he'd ever see it coming.

liam held off saying those words - instead, telling those that make you wonder. the words that make you want to disintegrate into thin air, or cry for days until your heart didn't hurt and your stomach didn't feel empty.

"it's not working,"

and neither did zayn's brain, from that moment on.

days would pass, but he would ignore it. he blocked out things that he didn't want to think about.

he didn't think he'd ever see it coming. but maybe he should have.

a little later, zayn was still in the mourning period. having seen liam guide box after box of belonging into the u-haul truck outside. he drove away without so much as a goodbye, drove away with his new 'squeeze'. the mystery person who ruined everything. anyways, he had walked through the park, taking a seat on a bench that's turquoise paint was chipping. zayn wrote his feelings and various racing thoughts down on a piece of paper, his objective to make it look as haphazardous as possible. he couldn't put the pencil down. even though the breeze was sweeping his fringe over his eyes, which would normally drive him up the wall. but he didn't move.

zayn exhaled, digging through his pocket for a cigarette and a lighter, having to check both pockets after having no luck the first time. the wind nearly burnt his cigarette out within the first few seconds and the pages of his journal were flipping wildly. he could really only save one, and he chose his journal as soon as a stranger took a seat next to him.

"can I bum one?" the stranger asked, nodding pointedly at the pack of Marlboros.

zayn tucked his book under his thigh and held the pack out, only then taking in the features of this person next to him. he was blond. wearing a hat that covered his entire head but the fringe. zayn watched him out of the corner of his eye as he lit the cigarette and then proceeded to cough madly.

"you don't smoke, do you," the blond shook their head, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. zayn laughed. "and you asked for one because..?" he lifted the cigarette to his lips and took a much shorter drag. "I needed an excuse to talk to you," but the last sentence was once again cut short by a coughing fit. "hm," zayn sighed, holding out a hand. "zayn,"

the stranger grinned, dropping the bud to the concrete and stepping on it to extinguish it. he shook zayn's hand happily. "niall,"

-

zayn liked niall.

he liked how he never made zayn feel out of place, or at fault for any emotional turmoil.

he liked how their friendship escalated as if they were in highschool, only turning into something more when a recent mutual friend confessed something they were told under secrecy. he liked how he wasn't reminded of liam whenever he looked at niall, or even when the latter said something liam used to say.

and niall liked zayn too.

**Author's Note:**

> im really tired oh my


End file.
